1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable cot, and more particularly relates to a foldable cot with quick lock system, wherein the foldable cot provides a tension feature of enhancing a tension of cot panel when unfolded.
2. Description of Related Arts
Many different kinds of the existing portable cots are used around the world. They usually use as outdoor activities such as camping, fishing, and the like. Moreover, such coats can also be used as extra bed for regular use and as an emergency bed for a wide variety of usage.
A typical portable cot includes a pair of side rails, each side rail having a plurality of section which are interconnected in a manner permitting folding the side rails, a flexible sheet connecting the side rails, and a plurality of support member located beneath the side rails and the flexible sheet for supporting the side rails and the flexible sheet in a horizontal plane. Furthermore, because these portable cots are quite bulky for using, more and more folding cots are design into relatively light and compact size for transportation and storage. Therefore, each side rail typically has a plurality of sections which permits folding each rail at least half. In some cases, the side rails are folded in thirds.
Existing folding cots, in a full-size condition, is long enough in length and is supported by a plurality of support members located beneath the side rails. The flexible sheet of the cot is arranged on the horizontal plane between the side rails by attaching the side edge of the flexible sheet thereon. In other words, the flexible sheet is supported only by the side rails arranged at both longitudinal sides of the cot. The flexible sheet is transversely tensioned on the side rails without any longitudinal supports. Therefore, as the folding cot usually has large size in its longitudinal direction, based on the gravity force, the flexible sheet will be downwardly sagged in the middle along the transverse direction when assemble and unfolded. Therefore, the user obviously needs, but still unavailable, is a full-size folding cot having an enhanced longitudinal tension of the flexible sheet when unfolded.
Moreover, the conventional folding cots, the legs are connected the side rails by hinges, such that they might be folded therewithin. It is typically folded in half such that in the folded position, the length thereof is approximately equal to one-half the length of the cot, the width thereof is equal to the width of the cot, and the depth thereof is only a few inches. While this is a relatively compact size for many purposes, it is not convenient for people to use such that the cots can't spread widely on market.